Floor covering is any finish material applied over a floor structure to provide a walking surface. Many different species of wood are fabricated into wood flooring in the forms of floorboards such as in planks and parquets. The floorboards can be made from hardwood or laminates including plywood or medium density fiberboard (“MDF”) core with a plastic laminate top layer. HDF laminate consists of high density fiberboard topped by one or more layers of decorative paper and a transparent protective layer. The floorboards are positioned over the subfloor and assembled together to provide a permanent floor covering. Thus, when a given floorboard is damaged, the whole floor covering or at least a section of the floor covering needs to be removed and redone